Look, there's a snow storm outside
by PotatOmnom
Summary: There may be some typing fails.. English isn't my national language   ' hope you still like it!  this is maybe more like a manuscript, actually  Listen 'Comptine D'Un autre Été' from Amelie while reading! :


It was quite a cold night. Ivan had once again invited other countries to visit for the night. Raivis knew that everyone had gone to sleep, at least on the second floor. In the first floor Beilschmidt brothers and Arthur drank, and no one was at the third floor. There was so cold, too. Raivis stopped at one of the doors. Ivan slept in that room. Scary, unpredictable and erratic Ivan. That Ivan whose wide back, blonde hair and big nose Raivis loved. So much that it hurt. Would he dare to knock on the door? Raivis began to fret.

"What if he gets angry? I will wake him up at night ... " Raivis began to look around and chew his nails without noticing it.

"How do I dare to say anything ... He doesn't like me .. This kind of little brat ... " Suddenly, the door opens, hitting Raivis' face.

"Ouch!" Raivis shouted holding his chin, which was mainly hit by the door.

"Sorry! Oh, I think that's gonna leave a bruise", Raivis heard a familiar voice say. Ivan had opened the door. Raivis only now realized, and his eyes widened. He looked at Ivan a few seconds, frightened.

"Why do you stand behind my door?" Ivan asked, tilting his head.

"Wh-what are... How did you notice? I mean .. uh ... " Raivis stammered.

"I heard that someone walked in front of my door. That were you", replied Ivan, before Raivis had time to finish speaking.

"Couldn't you catch any sleep?"

"No.. My room is pretty cold. But it has nothing to do with this ... " Raivis faltered.

"I didn't catch sleep either. I was going to go tease Toris", Ivan smiled 'innocently'.

"You can sleep here."

"Huh?" Raivis said and accidentally made a stupid expression.

"If I go Toris' room, you can sleep here. Here is an extra blanket."

"Listen .." Raivis said cautiously. Now, he couldn't stay quiet.

"Hm?"

"I.. .. uh ... Leave Toris alone", said Raivis quite loudly. Ivan was surprised.

"Why?" He asked, with disappointment, and continued:"I like him."

Raivis felt a stitch in his stomach.

"He hates you ..! Believe it already!" Raivis shouted without thinking about any of what he just said. Ivan was shocked and looked sad.

"Yes, I know it. Nobody likes me. Even though I try", Ivan said, and tried to smile, but the smile was just embarrassed.

"Come in, don't stand on the other side of the doorstep," Ivan went on silently and beckoned Raivis to the room.

After closing the door Ivan sat on the bed. Raivis sat down beside him, though quite far away from him.

Raivis liked Ivan's side profile. The only problem was that he didn't see purple eyes behind the hair. Raivis had time to think about many things, such as the fact that he had never been in Ivan's room, or the fact that the bed had white sheets, or the fact that it was snowing outside. Then he noticed that they had been quiet for a really long time.

"So", Raivis continued and hoped that Ivan would remember what they were talking about.

"Not everybody hates you." Ivan looked up from the floor and turned to look at Raivis.

"I mean - I have a feeling that you are trying to attract attention of those who don't like you. It is pretty stupid. I don't get it." Raivis had a breather, and he looked up at Ivan. Ivan stared Raivis into the eyes, which is why Raivis turned to look elsewhere embarressed and continued:

"You know who likes you and who doesn't. Toris likes you the least. And you won't realize, when someone likes you." Raivis squeezed his hands to fists.

"Always Toris. Toris is the most important. You sneak into his room to tease him. You talk about him all the time." Raivis sighed and was silent for a long time in a withdrawn position. He felt Ivan's regard, and didn't dare to look up. Raivis gulped and decided to say the last and most important thing what he had to say.

"I'm .. Why is not it .. Uh .. Everything goes wrong..!" Raivis shouted in despair because messing with his words, and pressed his head in his hands.

"What now? What were you supposed to say?" Asked Ivan, and moved a little closer.

"Nothing."

"No, you were going to say something." Ivan's voice became stronger and it got Raivis nervous.

".. Why can't it be me ..?" Raivis mumbled.

"I can't hear when you talk that quietly ..", said Ivan, and moved even closer.

"I can't read your lips."

Raivis startled because of hearing Ivan say so. Ivan was right beside him, and Raivis noticed that he was staring straight to Ivan's eyes.

"A.. a.. a.. " Raivis began to falter. He had ruined everything. He was therefore unable to spoil it any more either.

Raivis grabbed Ivan's shoulders and kissed him. It was supposed to be a memoreable moment, but it seemed like wasting. On the other hand, it felt like an eternity, even though it took only a few seconds. After stopping, Raivis didn't even remember, did he close his eyes or not. It took Ivan for a moment to realize what had just happened. Raivis had already turned away, blushing and embarrassed.

Ivan asked: "... Does that mean that you like me?"

"No. It means I love you", said Raivis depressed and was very near to burst into tears. It hadn't been any good. He had only embarrassed himself.

"How old are you?" Ivan asked, slightly confused.

"I'm 15 years old", Raivis said quietly. Ivan should have known that, and he knew. He just didn't want to believe it.

"I guess you realize that you are quite young-"

"I don't care!" Raivis exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter to me ... I've loved you since I was 12 .." Ivan had a more obvious wonder.

"But ... I guess I'll go to sleep now .."

"Don't." Raivis froze for a moment.

"Sleep here," Ivan said.

"What.. No!"

Ivan looked Raivis straight to the eyes. Raivis noticed that Ivan stared alternately in each eye, which is why his eyes seemed to vibrate slightly.

"Your room is cold. It's warm here, right? "

"Well yeah, but I there is no room for me to sleep in here." Raivis looked to the bed, which was the only one, and hoped, thet Ivan hadn't meand anything suspicious.

"There is room", Ivan said. He seemed to wonder, what was the problem.

"Oh .. So, you go Toris' room", said Raivis with a painful laugh, looking out the window. There was a snow storm, also there seemed to be very cold. The sky was pitch-black.

"No, I won't. I sleep here."

"But I can't sleep here then..!" Raivis exclaimed alerted.

"Yes you can. Now go to sleep."

"No!"

"Yeah." Ivan began to undress Raivis.

"Hey! Hey, stop! Quit that!" Raivis shouted. Ivan didn't stop, just smiled.

"That's illegal! I'm 15!"

"My house, my rules", Ivan said, but stopped. Raivis didn't have a chance to say anything, when Ivan shushed, and went under the covers, to sleep. Took a long time, until Raivis had enough courage to took the blanket off on Ivan's face. Ivan had fallen to asleep.

Raivis smiled. Ivan looked actually really cute, with his white eyelashes and just slightly opened mouth. He knew that Ivan was strange. But perhaps in a good way.

"I guess I can sleep here?" Raivis thought, and turned off the lights. Ivan waked up immediately.

"Raivis?" Ivan said, quietly.

"What now ..?"

"I'm afraid of the dark." Raivis stared Ivan wor a while, confused, but then smiled and said:

"I should be more scared than you."

Ivan laughed.

"Can I hug you?" Ivan asked, surprisingly shy.

"U ... uh- y.. yeah, you can", Raivis whispered. This was too weird. But wonderful.

And the snow stormed.


End file.
